


The day she noticed him

by Anki_Shai



Series: Leave out all the Rest [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Unrequited Love, inappropiate relaionship, mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/pseuds/Anki_Shai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows that that moment can't last forever, she knows that whoever is kissing her will leave her. Just like Gin did</p>
            </blockquote>





	The day she noticed him

She is drunk; she has never been so drunk in her life.

She can't talk nor walk; but even like that, she is at home, sitting on her futon trying to focus her eyes in the figure in front of her.

She is drunk because she is trying to forget, she doesn't want to feel the pain she have been feeling since Gin isn't with her anymore.

But the pain is still there and she can't be more miserable, desperate or loss as she is right now.

She doesn't notice him until his green eyes are looking deep inside her grey ones. She blinks confused and she realises that she is drunk enough to have an hallucination. Of course she prefers the pink elephants to her taichou's face but live has showed her she can't have anything she wants.

This illusion is looking at her .She can see he is worried, but she doesn't care. And she lets him know that he is probably worried about the reputation of the Tenth Division Squad and not her.

Why will anyone care about her well-being?

She is just an object that can be throw away after a while, as Gin have showed her when he chooses Aizen over her.

She is just an object that can be easily forgotten and abandoned, as her taichou have showed her when he chooses Hinamori over her.

She lets out a bitter laugh and soon enough forgets her surrondings until the need of alcohol calls her out.

She tries to pick another bottle of Sake but a cold hand take it away from her. She notices that she is not alone anymore. and she wonders if this another illusion or not.

"I do care about you Matsumoto"

She hears the voice, it sounds familiar but she can't tell to whom the voice belongs. The same cold hand is caressing her cheek and she can't prevent the tears that start falling from her eyes to the hand of this unknown person.

"let me…let me show you"

She tries to focus her vision on the man in front of her but she can only see a blur of white and green before she feels soft lips against her moving inexpertly but with such a care and tenderness that, without knowing why, her thoughts go directly to her Captain and not Gin.

She knows that that moment can't last forever, she knows that whoever is kissing her will leave her. Just like Gin did.

Another wave of desperation take over her at the memory of Gin and what could be and it will never be.

She doesn't care anymore what happen to her. She doesn't care if the person in front of her is just taking advantage of the situation. She just wants to forget and stop feeling the overwhelming pain.

So, with that thought in mind, she kiss him back.


End file.
